Fashion Disaster
by celticgirl92
Summary: Dean and Sam Winchester get more than they bargained for when on a job when they run into a rag-tag group of people who aren't who they seem to be...
1. Chapter 1

_**Control Freak**_

Sitting along an urban highway, a rundown motel stood in the darkness as its vacancy sign flickered against the blanket of rain pouring down. Among the few vehicles sitting in the dark parking lot, a 1967 four door Chevy Impala added the only possible class that the motel could inherit.

_Ground level, room 15…_

A dim light reflected across the room from a laptop resting upon a young man's lap. Shaggy dark brown hair hung in front of his dark eyes as he flipped through recent news reports. Twenty-five year old, Sam Winchester glanced away from his laptop to look at his older brother passed out upon the bed across the way. Lifting a smile across his face, Sam lifted a plastic spoon from the table between the beds and slid it into Dean's open mouth. Leaning back into his head board, Sam snickered as he smiled bigger.

"Dean…"

Springing up right in the bed, Dean started to mumble when the spoon blocked his hopes of swearing at Sam. Knocking the spoon out of his mouth, Dean glanced toward Sam. "Dude… payback's a bitch!" Dean grumbled. Pulling something off his tongue, Dean wrinkled his face in disgust as he wiped it on Sam's shirt. "So, what have you got?"

"Lots of the usual…" Sam breathed looking at the laptop, "wives murdering their husbands because they cheated; boyfriends raping girlfriends; pit-bull attacks; man was found drowned in the Mississippi …"

"That's all nice and peachy…" Dean interrupted smacking Sam's head, "what about one of _our_ problems?"

"There's nothing man…" Sam growled, "everything seems quiet… nothing's happening."

"Sam… there is always something going on!" Dean stated turning the laptop, "you just need to know what to look for!"

"Sure…" Sam smiles pushing Dean away.

"Man you are such a control freak!" Dean growled stomping his foot as he walked across the room.

"Wow…" Sam cooed as he found a news article.

"Wow, good or bad?" Dean asked then paused, "that sounded bad. I mean, good, we have something to kill. Don't we have something to kill?"

"Hard to say…" Sam remarks as he started reading the news report. "Seems like there have been quite a few recent deaths involving men. In the past five months, twenty-three states have been ravaged by something brutal."

"All twenty-three states say it's the same thing?"

"No, but I'd say that it is the same thing doing it. The way it's all men and the way they are killed is right up our alley."

"Yes!" Dean smiled walking toward a dresser.

"Dean…"

Dean turns to Sam, "What?"

Bobbing his head, Sam shook his head, "A lot of men have died in the past few months… how can you be happy about that?"

"Oh come on Sam… you know that I wasn't happy about that. I was referring to the fact that I get to kill something!"

Shaking his head, Sam looked at the news article. He nods, typing. "The most recent hit was in Ohio… the body count was in the high twenties!"

"I say that son of a bitch needs to be put in its place…" Dean nods as he pulled out a shotgun, "let's give it a first class trip all the way back to Hell!"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Watch Where You're Going**_

_Days later in New York…_

Dodging a yellow taxi, Casey glared at the driver as Travis kept her from ripping him from the car and beating him to death. Walking past the vehicle, Casey kicked the front end then continued toward the other side of the street. The driver hung out his window swearing and throwing his arms up angrily. Casey held up her middle finger smirking in delight as she disappears with Travis in the crowd. Bumping into people as they refused to move, Casey walked down the streets making people swear at her.

Following Casey through the streets, Travis smiled nervously at several women winking at him.

Casey watched a high-class looking woman walk past Travis. She noted how the woman checked Travis up and down then she chuckles. She nudges Travis' arm, "Hey Kid. I'm pretty sure your first hooker is checking out your ass!"

"Shut up Casey!" Travis quickly orders. He glances back over his shoulder, "Do you really think so though?" He wonders with a smile.

Casey watched the hooker. Her smile drops instantly. "No. She was probably checking me out." Travis growls annoyed and glares at Casey. Casey was about to say something else when her phone began playing the theme to the children's animated show The Justice League.

Chuckling, Travis shakes his head. "Howie's calling!"

"As if I would give anyone else that theme…?" _Casey smiled with a roll of her eyes. "What do you want, Tabbie?"_

"_Casey… it's your most beautiful sister in the world!" Tabitha's voice chimed over the line. _

"I don't have a clone of myself that also happens to be a sister, Howie; so therefore, your previous statement is null and void. Now what do you want?"

Travis scoffs, shaking his head and rolling his eyes simultaneously.

"_Very funny, asshat. I was seeing where you were. Are you in town yet?" Tabitha asks. _

"Yes we're here… Nikki's seeing some of the stores' inventories and Travis and I are getting the friendly lingo of New York down pat. Everyone here is so friendly." Casey smiled as a man flipped her off. "How are things going with you?"

"_Things are excellent! I've got everything set up for the runway and you'll never guess who I ran into." Tabitha hummed. _

Casey shrugs simply. "I give up…" Her voice was flat and uninterested.

"_No you don't you just don't want to guess, party pooper!" Tabitha growls then sighs, "well fine if you want to be that way… I won't tell you, you'll have to wait to see!" _

"Yeah, sure, like you aren't going to tell me, that's just my luck!" Casey exasperates looking around. Travis nods in agreement, smiling at Casey's pathetic luck.

"_Okay you're right!" Tabitha giggled. _

"So who is it?" Casey questioned as she bumped into someone. Looking at a tall man standing in front of her, Casey wrinkled her nose moving the phone from her mouth. "Hey, buddy, I don't know what the hell you're doing but some people are walkin' here! How about you watch where you're going, eh!?"

He was horrified at her outburst. He shakes his head, raising his hands in defense, "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"Ya damn straight better not have, 'cause if you did then we'll have more of an issue, pal!" Casey snaps nodding. Travis smacks his hand to his temple in complete embarrassment.

"_Hello?" Came Tabitha's voice from the phone. _

Casey motions around herself, still holding the phone to her ear but ignoring Tabitha's calling voice. "New York has big sidewalks. Why do you have to walk on my half?"

"I didn't know that the city sidewalks are split into halves…?" The man shakes his head staring at Casey perplexed.

"It's best that you learn real quick 'cause they sure do now that I'm here, bub!" Casey growls. "So get on your side!" She orders angrily, Travis mumbles incoherently.

He scoffs lightly then nods, he motions. "Okay. Would you be so kind to show me which side is mine then?"

Smiling deviously, Casey pointed to the street with rushing traffic, "Right there. Now go play in traffic… I'm sure that you becoming a window painting will be an improvement for your kind!"

"Lady, you are the most barbaric person that I have ever met in my whole life probably!" He scoffs shoving her pointing hand back. "You bumped into me just as I bumped into you. We're both in the wrong so let's just call it even and move on."

"_Hello! Is someone there?!" Tabitha calls. "She's not listening to me… No one's listening to me!" She whined. Casey closed her cell. _

Casey shoved her cell phone in her back pocket and was about to take her jacket off when Travis grabs her arms to pull her around the man. "Excuse us!" Travis nervously smiled with a chuckle.

Casey glared at the man the whole way. "Later, playboy…"

Once safely away from the other man, Travis released Casey and looks sharply at her, "What is wrong with you!? You hung up on Howie!"

"Oh yeah…" Casey remarks pulling her phone out to open it and redial the number, "I'm such a heartless bitch… Howie. I'm sorry Howie; I didn't mean to hang up on you I just got caught up in the moment with this asshole."

"You won't get an argument there!" Travis smiles when Casey glared at him. "And we're walking!"

"Yeah…" Casey perched her lips, following him.

"_Oh, what, are you ready to talk to me now?! I recall getting hung up on!" Tabitha yelled into the phone, "I really don't need that kind of treatment right now! I'm really stressed out and I don't need my little sister hanging up on me when I'm trying to carry on a conversation with her!" _

Holding the phone away from her ear, Casey sighs and nods, "yeah sorry, I ran into some smartass, prick playboy."

"_That's no reason to hang up on me!" _

Casey stares strangely as Tabitha's voice echoed. "Riiiight…"

"_Okay fine, I'm calm. I'll ignore that you hung up on me… Where are you guys right now?" Tabitha inquires. _

"Well, we're uhhhhh-" Casey grunted as she bumped yet again into another person.

"Here we go!" Travis predicted rolling his head to the side, slapping his arms against his sides.

"Oh man…" Sam rolls his eyes as Dean hit the ground.

"Shit!" Dean yelled as the hot coffee poured into his lap.

"_Hellooo… I swear if you hang up on me ag-" Tabitha starts as Casey shut her phone, cutting her off. _

Casey stared down at Dean, holding her phone in her hand. "So. Do ya know how to watch where you're going or do you just enjoy running into people and ruining their conversations?" She stares with her chocolate eyes annoyed.

Standing up quickly, Dean smacked his leather jacket clean of the coffee. He glares from the wet material to Casey, "What! Oh, I'm sorry, should I roll out the red carpet for you or would you rather your Bitchmobile?"

Casey was horror-struck, wide eyed and mouth agape. Travis stares at Dean dumbfounded, he'd never heard anyone talk to Casey like that before… well, he'd never heard anyone talk to Casey like that before and _**LIVE.**_

Casey shakes her head, "What!"

"Here we go…" Sam sighs rolling his eyes.

"Oh man…" Travis quivered as Casey clinched her fists.

Dean motions to his spilled coffee, "You made me spill burning coffee all over myself and **you** get mad at **me** and tell **me** to watch where **I'm** going?!"

"Uhhh yeah!" Casey scoffs.

"Uhhh no!" Dean scoffs.

"Are you mocking me?" Casey stares stunned at Dean.

"I wouldn't dream of mocking you…" Dean sardonically responds, "I mock people that would deserve the privilege."

"You're treading…" Casey warns.

"On thin ice. My thoughts exactly!" Dean nods in agreement, irritably.

Getting between the two, Sam pushed Dean backwards, "Dude, chill out… it was an accident!"

"Yeah sure, it would've been nice and peachy if she didn't blame me!" Dean grumbled dropping his arm against his side.

Grabbing Dean's jacket, Sam started pulling him, "excuse us."

"Yeah, you better walk away!" Casey threatened.

"You're lucky he's holding me back you ho!" Dean shouts.

Mouths gapping wide open, Sam and Travis were speechless at Dean's remark while Casey on the other hand was boiling over.

"Dean!" Sam barks.

"Okay, let's go see how Howie's doing!" Travis nods grabbing Casey to pull her the opposite direction as Dean and Sam. "Maybe she's calm again! Maybe the mass-murdering Assassin Master won't go postal and murder a man in the street of New York our first day here!" He chuckles nervously before looking around and continuing to drag Casey.

"Your ass is mine!" Casey threatened over Travis as he pulled her.

Dean lifts his arms tauntingly, "Let me know when there's an opening in your schedule and when I can come find you on your corner!"

"Dean!" Sam exasperates staring at him shocked.

"Did he just call you a prosti-" Travis quickly stopped himself, "never mind!" He turns to continue with Casey.

"I'm not a whore buddy! And even if I were I wouldn't stoop low enough to ever give you a round!" Casey spat.

Dean scoffs, "Thank God, I don't wanna end up with **herpes**!" He shouted angrily.

"Dean!" Sam gasps.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Old People**_

"I. Hate. Men!" Casey stressed her growl. She paraded down the bustling New York street with Travis following close behind her and a dark-haired woman. "Like, really hate them!"

Chuckling, Nikki moves her hazel eyes to her dirty-blonde partner and nods. "So I've come to discover! We knew this already though, I thought?"

Casey perches her lips thinking about it before nodding in agreement. Nikki laughs charmingly at Casey. Travis blows air passed his lips and slumps his shoulders, "So where are we going now then?"

"To Howie's thingy…" Casey replies.

"No, to Howie's…" Nikki couldn't put a word to it. Casey stares smugly at her. Nikki nods, defeated, "thingy…!" Casey smiles with a slight chuckle while Nikki scowls at her.

"Yeah, that sums it up a lot… thanks!" Travis growls shaking his head.

"Anything we can do to help!" Casey replied patting his shoulder.

Walking around a corner, the three then pause while they stare up at a large, domed building. Encased in lights, the domed roof appeared to be glowing as if it was on fire. The ceramic columns holding up the roof were twenty feet in diameter. Tapestries interlaid with gold trim hung in front of the main entrance. It was a gorgeously glorious building.

"Whoa…" Travis gaped, eyes wide and mouth dropped open. "I think I'm gonna like New York!"

"Come on, we can't be late!" Casey exasperated, "she'll kill me…"

Nikki chuckles following. "As if she isn't already going to already."

"What'd you say?" Casey demanded.

"Howie's waiting, let's go." Nikki quickly urged pushing Travis.

"Yeah, you better run…" Casey growled following.

Walking around dozens of highly priced automobiles, the three make their way up the red carpeted stairs to the main doors. Looking at all the finely dressed people, Travis then looks at himself in his old jeans and t-shirt under the hoodie-jacket, then he looks at Casey and Nikki's simple attire. He gulps nervously and looks around as the disapproving glares start. He followed Nikki closely as she in turn followed Casey's lead.

Walking down the long line, passing many grumbling people, Casey abruptly stops when a Hulk of a man stepped in front of her path. She waited for thirty seconds before glaring at his face. "Hey. King Kong. Either move on or move outta the way." Her voice wasn't loud but several people turn their heads in dismay.

"Invitations…" He demands.

Travis leans forward, whispering, "Do we have those?" Nikki shrugs, shaking her head. He nods than sighs stepping back again. "Awesome... this is gonna be fun!"

"We don't have paper invitations. My sister invited us. It's her show they're putting on here and we're her guests of honor." Casey states looking from the big man to Nikki and Travis. They nod. Casey turns back to the big man.

"I don't care who your sister is, you aren't getting in without an invitation. So either 'move on or move outta the way'..." Travis and Nikki stare in shock at the man who just mocked Casey. They both simultaneously look to Casey. He motions behind them, "There are other people, people **actually** invited that need to get in."

Inhaling a deep breath, Casey perched her lips as she stares at the man. "Look, asshat… my sister is the designer that this whole big and glamorous party is for so if you'd like to call her up and tell her that you refused to let in her honored guests, be my guest... she's not too happy at the moment though, most likely fuming, so you go ahead and tell her that you refused to let **me,** her little sister, in. You might be lucky and just lose your job. I, personally, would rip your limbs off and beat you to death with them!"

Casey was abruptly pulled away from the big man by Travis as Nikki quickly stepped forward. The large man looked furious. Just like Casey did. Nikki smiles with a nervous chuckle, "Hi, Mr. Big-and-Broody… Tabitha Carter called us last-minute to have us come so that's why we don't have paper invitations. Maybe you could just call on up there, wherever she is and ask her? It can't hurt, right? Just to be sure?"

"No invitation, no entry!" The man snaps shaking his head.

Inhaling a breath, Casey bobbed her head with perched lips. Wiggling out of Travis' grip, Casey was ready to start on the man again when out of the corner of her eye she caught sight of a familiar face. The man from the street just earlier that day - the victim of Casey's anger before Dean - came walking up through the crowd of people, smile on his handsome face.

Casey exhales and nods slowly. "You, huh? What, you gonna run me over again?"

Looking at Casey, he chuckles then turns to the big man, "Neil, I just wanted to let you know that the man over in the striped suit has felt the need to not relinquish his gun to Steve so you might want to leave these women and boy and go help Steve."

"Right away Mr. Queen!" The man nods and swiftly walks away.

The blond man smiles and turns to Casey. Casey stared at him, somewhat annoyed that she now was in his debt for aiding them.

"Queen…?!" Travis gasps, wide-eyed and smiling.

"What, you know him?" Casey turns to Travis, motioning toward the man when Travis scoffs.

"Know him!? He's just a multibillionaire… I've heard of him, read about him in the news almost everywhere but I've never actually had the privilege of meeting him before… well, besides earlier, I guess!" Travis chuckles slightly and clears his throat awkwardly.

"Oh is this the guy that Casey bumped into then threatened to kill?" Nikki nods.

"One of the many!" Travis lightly remarks as Casey gave him a look.

Looking between the three, Oliver Queen smiles, "Yes, well, would you like to come in or wait to wrestle with Neil again when he comes back?"

"What you're going to help us sneak in?" Travis asked.

"No. I own the place."

"Shit…" Casey grumbles. _More like in his pocket now!_

"Oh sure, so you threatened the man that's hot, a multibillionaire and holding Howie's party?" Nikki exasperated glaring at Casey as they followed Oliver into the building. "Way to go Casey! Is there anything you won't threaten or assault!?"

Casey scoffs looking at her, "Okay, at the time, he wasn't hot, nor was he a multibillionaire, and he wasn't holding Howie's party!"

"Coming…?" Oliver calls back to them, peering backwards.

"I'll follow you to the ends of the earth!" Nikki whispers dreamily only to get smacked by Casey. "Ow! What, you would too!"

Following Oliver into the building, Travis glanced back at Casey and Nikki. "So why are you helping us?"

Oliver waited for them to catch up. He starts walking beside Nikki with Casey opposite her and Travis bringing up the rear. He looks at Nikki, "So while you were about to assault my employee I couldn't help but overhear that you guys are friends of the designer Howie..."

"So what's the catch here?" Casey suspiciously remarks.

"There isn't a catch." Oliver shakes his head, sliding his hands in his pockets. He shrugs staring at Casey oddly, "Sometimes people just do things to help each other." Oliver stated looking back at Casey.

Casey scoffs with a weak smile. She glances around, taking in her surroundings. "That hasn't always been my experience... In fact, it's never been my experience." She exhales and glances back toward the entrance of the building.

Staring at Casey, Oliver perches his lips and shakes his head. "I can assure you that I'm not much different from you. I can guarantee our life experiences have been different but not as different as you'd think."

Casey scoffs, "Wanna bet? Let's compare checks." She groans weakly as Nikki elbowed her in the side roughly. Travis chuckled behind them.

Smiling gently, Oliver looks at Casey, "So are you really the little sister?"

"What makes you think **I'm** the little sister?" Casey asks.

"Just a guess... Designer Howie dedicated several outfits to you." Oliver nods making Casey shut up quick.

"She did…?"

"She did... Some pretty curious ones too, to say the least." Oliver remarks curiously.

"What, not good enough for you?" Casey wondered coldly.

Travis spied a gorgeous porcelain vase. He gulped and rubbed his hands together. "Here we go!"

"Don't touch it!" Nikki threatens when Travis swallows and smiles nervously.

"I just looked-"

"I saw the look!" Nikki points at him.

"Fine…!"

"So do you just hate the dresses because they were made for me or do you just hate the dresses because they're not your rich-ass style?" Casey remarked playfully.

"Casey!" Nikki gasps.

Stopping in front of two large doors, Oliver turned to look at Casey. "To be perfectly honest, this 'rich-ass' has only seen a couple of the designer Howie's pieces, she keeps her work very hush-hush and all her designs close to her... but the pieces i was privy to see were a little more extravagant than my taste. But then that opinion was made of your sister's line before I even had the misfortune of being trampled earlier so that opinion has nothing to do with you whatsoever." Nikki and Travis look matter-of-factly at Casey.

Casey exhales heavily and nods. "I have the tendency to get a little angry."

"More like catastrophic!" Nikki corrected in a whisper.

"So I've noticed." Oliver assures pushing the doors open.

"So are you gonna be our official, uh, whatever those people are called?" Nikki inquired hopefully.

"What, like a chauffeur? What are you nuts!? He's a multibillionaire!" Travis exasperated.

"So where's my sister then?" Casey interrupted.

"Couldn't tell you. I haven't even had the pleasure of meeting her yet." Oliver replied.

"Dude, you're missing out! Howie is awesome!" Travis declares with a scoff.

"Well then, let's find Howie…" Casey sighs walking into the room.

"Oh no!" Nikki moaned, "Casey's loose in an expensive building, Travis is eyeballing the expensive stuff… I'm gonna end up in jail next to some fat old man!"

As the three walked in with Oliver not too far behind, they suddenly became the attention of the entire room. Stopping when two women stepped in front of them, Casey's exasperated growl signified her growing frustration.

"Well, hello …" Jessie cooed smugly. Her green eyes glaring angrily at Casey.

Jessie's sister, Katie, steps around her taller sister to scowl at Casey and Nikki. "What are **you** guys doing here?"

"None of your business." Casey quickly snapped, cutting Nikki off.

"Unnecessary ruthfulness there…?" Oliver wonders staring at Casey surprised at her behavior toward what he thought to be a stranger, unaware of their past.

"I like it! It isn't Casey unless she's biting someone's head off, swearing vulgarly or speeding down the highway flipping some poor shmuck off!" Travis rattles off with a pleased expression and satisfied smile.

"Who are your guys' new friends?" Katie questioned. "You guys have upgraded since we last ran into each other." Her giggle was spiteful.

"Screw that, who is this one?" Jessie corrected pointing at Oliver.

Oliver steps forward about to introduce himself. Casey quickly interrupts, "Just a guy. One that you **aren't** going to meet…" Pushing Oliver away, Casey patted his shoulder, "trust me you don't want to meet them!"

"That was very rude…" Oliver remarks.

"It's what I do." Casey retorted.

"So are we going to find Howie now or what?" Travis asks following Casey and Nikki away from Jessie and Katie. Oliver walked by Casey.

Casey walked a few more feet before stopping and turning to stare at Oliver. "Alright wise guy, where are all the people prepping for the show?"

Oliver shrugs playfully, "Well, i would assume they're prepping for the show in the prep area...?"

Casey glares stone-faced at Oliver. "You think you're real funny, don't you, Chuckles...?" Her tone was flat and irritable.

Smiling, Oliver glanced to his side as an older man grabs his shoulder. Wincing at the sight of the wrinkly man, Casey rolled up her lips and made a gagging expression. Speaking with the older man, Oliver froze as he saw Casey making faces at the old man. Patting the old man's shoulder, Oliver turned him toward Casey who quickly froze.

"Mr. Petty… have you had the pleasure of meeting the younger sister of the designer Howie?" Oliver smiled as Casey stares almost petrified at the old man. "She's, in fact, the very sister that several of the pieces were dedicated to."

"Is that so? Well young lady, I must say that you'd be a perfectly beautiful model for your sister's line!" The old man chuckles loudly, smiling like a goon.

Lifting his hand to his mouth, Oliver kept a chuckle in as he patted the older man's shoulder, "Contain yourself Mr. Petty… Your wife wouldn't be too pleased if she should see you hitting on the younger women at the party."

"My wife's nearly blind, Ollie! Besides, you know I'm a rebel... there's plenty to go around!" The old man stated as Casey and Oliver both gag.

Smiling nervously, Oliver pushed Mr. Petty toward the nearest crowd, "I bet. Now i know there are some other people waiting to speak to

Casey cleared her throat and glares at Oliver. "So... Ollie..." Pure disdain was clearly evident in her tone and face.

Turning around to see Casey with her arms crossed over her chest, Oliver smiled teasingly, "Ms. Carter, it seems you have your first admirer!"

"Oh real funny!" Casey growled, "He's five times my age with rotten teeth, can barely walk and he smells like an old person!"

"Perhaps it's because he is old...?" Oliver offers then smiles. "And you don't have to worry about rotten teeth… he has none."

Staring at Oliver, Casey shook her head groaning. "You can stop talking now!"

Oliver perched his lips tauntingly, "As if I ever would do what you asked me to?" Glancing around the room, Oliver looked back toward Casey as Nikki and Travis walked up. "I have some people to greet now. Enjoy yourselves and try not to break anything, remember this is my building and most of this stuff was very expensive. And if you'd indulge me?"

"Ask and I'll do my best...!" Nikki smiles sweetly. Casey glares annoyed at her.

"I'm sure you would…" Casey growled.

"Try to stay away from the older folks? I would rather not have to call an ambulance... or the Police?" Oliver nods before turning to walk across the room.

"Damn Casey…" Nikki gasped smacking Casey's shoulder, "how could you have run into him and threaten him when he is drop dead gorgeous!?"

"So he's hot… so what?" Casey replies with a simple shrug. "Besides, when I was knocked to the ground then threatening his life I didn't notice that he was hot!"

"Only Nikki would have noticed something like that!" Travis chuckles to get hit by Nikki, "Owww!"

"Okay enough. We've got a mission to do..." Casey stated glancing around the room. "Dodge the old people, tackle the buffet and find How-"

"Hey… I found Howie!" Travis interrupts excitedly and pointed.

"Where!?" Casey glanced around the room.

"Over there in that sassy, salsa dress!" Travis exasperated raising an eyebrow.

"Dude, keep it in your pants..." Casey orders staring flatly at Travis, "that's my sister!"

"Eww, sick thought! I wasn't even thinking about that!" Travis grimaces shaking his head. "I just don't see you guys in dresses often- Well... you, more of..." He trailed off, stopping to think before glancing at Casey. Casey nods, signaling it was a good idea to stop. He nods, looking forward again, "right...!"

Standing in front of a mannequin wearing one of the dress designs, Oliver gave his critical opinion of the dress. Rubbing her fingers along her lips, Tabitha listened attentively as Travis trotted up.

"Howie!" Travis smiles when Tabitha smiles at the men's confused faces.

Chuckling nervously, Tabitha motions for Oliver and the men to hold on before she grabs Travis' arm and steps away. She looks at Travis' baffled expression before smiling, "As happy as I am to see you sweetie, I'm gonna have to ask you to just tone it down a bit. No 'Howie'... I'm Tabitha to these people here."

Travis stared at Tabitha. He shrugs, "I don't understand. What's wrong with going by Howie? Your designer tag is Howie...?"

"Right, sweetie, but that's different. They're under the impression it's just a name for my line, not a nickname that I often go by. These are very important and richly notorious people... I need them backing my line or I don't have a line. Okay?" Tabitha smiles at Travis when he nodded slowly. "I'm sorry, I'm not trying to be mean but in this world you have to play a part and play along. Casey is Queen Bitch of all Mercenaries, Assassins, Hitmen, Killers Anonymous, and whatever other possible scary, highly trained killer groups there are out there," Travis listened and thought then nods thinking about Casey. Tabitha sighs lightly, "but I'm the Queen in this world, she can't touch me here!"

"Alright. I gotcha. I'll relay the message…" Travis turned to prepare to walk away when Tabitha grabs his arm to stop him abruptly. He looks startled at Tabitha.

Tabitha thought for seconds. She looks at Travis and leans in so no one else could hear. "Don't tell her I said all that about her not being able to touch me here… tell her to behave and that I need these people's supports, but not the other part!" Tabitha nodded. Travis smiles and nods. She patted his shoulder and turned back to Oliver and the other men.

Approaching the crowd, Casey smiled. "Hey. How-" She was abruptly cut off as Travis' hand smacked against her face, covering her mouth.

Travis chuckles nervously, seeing Tabitha's nervous face. Oliver and the men stare confused again. Travis smiles and motions to one of the gowns on a mannequin. "Anyone like this design? 'Cause I really do! Its like the whole Star Wars era…!" Travis stares worried at Tabitha. He slowly turns and stares frightened at Casey's face beneath his hand. She was staring directly at him and there was a look on her face that could melt... well, it could melt something unmeltable.

"What are you doing!?" Nikki exasperated staring at Travis, she looks at Casey's face then back to Travis. "Are you insane!? I had just gotten her calmed down from the old man hitting on her!"

"We have to play a part! We need to call her Tabitha not Howie. She says-" Travis stopped and looked at Casey. He clears his throat and shakes his head, "It's not important what she said! All you guys need to know is that this is very important to her and these men are very powerful when it comes to the fashion world so Howie needs us to follow her lead and listen to her. His hand was suddenly smacked off Casey's face. "Oh, sorry!"

"Yeah, you're gonna be!" Casey growls angrily.

Looking at the pheasant-like gown being displayed, Tabitha nodded her head as another person described the dress. "So, Mrs. Montgomery, you're saying that this dress can't be appreciated... why?"

"It just seems too extreme for my tastes!" She responds. Casey and the two move closer.

Casey stares as the older woman continued to rant about the dress. She scoffs, getting everyone to look at her. Tabitha grimaces, closing her eyes tightly. Travis not-so-nonchalantly smacks Casey's arm several times, trying to get her to stop. Casey stares sternly at the old woman, "Well I'd say it's a good thing no one really cares what your opinion is... we can see that your tastes are in desperate need of improvement. You can't appreciate something like this because its clear you have no imagination. But that's alright, it's something I can expect from people like you!"

"Oh no… not again!" Travis groaned.

"Young lady, I'll have you know that our taste is impeccable!" The old lady to her left stated.

"That's why you're dressed like a prude?" Casey responds without skipping a beat. Tabitha rubs her forehead, groaning. "And you, Mr. Queen? I'm sure that you can appreciate this work… right?"

Smiling, Oliver looks at the dress then to Tabitha and finally to Casey. "It's definitely unique… It's something that I could have never imagined…?" He nodded with a shrug, he chuckles and swiftly takes a drink of his champagne.

"And there goes the imagination problem again..." Casey remarks.

"But…" Oliver interrupts, "just because it doesn't appeal to me doesn't make it a bad dress!"

"Well spoken by the rich playboy!" Casey smiles to get glared at by Tabitha. "These dresses may be 'unique', as Mr. Queen put it. but who wants to come to a runway to see simple things?" Watching the old people move on to the next design, Casey whacked Oliver in the arm. "You primped and primed jerk!"

Oliver stares shocked at Casey's stern face. He grabs his arm and rubs, "That was unnecessary I think!"

"Yeah, well, you hurt my feelings when you picked on my sister's designs!" Casey snaps watching Oliver lower his hand and stare at her curiously. She sighs and shakes her head, "Okay so you didn't hurt **my **feelings but still... you're making fun of my sister's work and I don't take lightly to things like that Queen... and I'm not a person you wanna mess with..."

Travis quickly shakes his head. "She's really not!"

"I wasn't making fun of her dresses." Oliver sighs. he turns to Tabitha, "I promise you, I was not making fun of your work... I am merely stating that I have different tastes and although this might not be up my alley it's still very captivating work!" He nods staring at Tabitha when she smiles and nodded.

"I know what you mean, Mr. Queen. Please, don't worry." Tabitha nods as Oliver smiles handsomely. She suddenly glares at Casey's grinning face. Casey's grin fades. Tabitha exhales deeply, irritably. "Now, if you'll excuse me, Mr. Queen... I have something I need to do!" She storms away with Casey at her side, they were whispering harshly and heatedly, as Nikki and Travis followed closely.


End file.
